


Alright For Fighting (Baby, It's Saturday Night)

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Community: xmen_firstkink, Drowning, Established Relationship, Fights, In Public, M/M, Painplay, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for xmen_firstkink, for anon prompt asking something based on Maroon 5 music video 'Misery'. I used the restroom scene as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright For Fighting (Baby, It's Saturday Night)

”Let's do it here,” Erik said and turned to look at him. “Right now.”

They were on their third drink, and Logan was way too sober for this shit.

“Here? In public?”

“What does it matter?”

Erik asked the question in all seriousness and Logan thought about his answer.

”There are people around. Audience does nothing for me,” Logan said and gulped down the whiskey before tipping his glass to the bartender to order another one. Buying the bottle would be cheaper, but Erik had asked him out, so he would pay the bill. So Logan drank one glass at a time.

”Liar. Remember last time? You loved it when those men saw us in the alley.”

”I had to beat them up too, I didn't enjoy that. You are nothing but trouble.”

Erik laughed at that, twirling his glass. He liked drinks with bits of fruit floating in them. Logan didn't understand why, since there was quicker routes to intoxication. Open bottle, pour whiskey, drink, repeat. That method was not for Erik. He liked the complicated.

“If you don't want to do it, I can always find someone else. Maybe that tall one in the corner. I like him.”

Logan didn't want to look, because he knew this was a bait but he stole a glance anyway. Erik caught it, and laughed. Logan looked openly after that. He took the bait, so why deny it?  
The man in the corner was tall and muscular with a lean, long waist. A swimmer, maybe.

“He's soft,” Logan said, turning back to his drink. “He couldn't do it.”

“But he is handsome,” Erik argued and sipped his drink. Logan sighed. He should've expected this. It was always games with him. Games and complicated drinks.

”Who is going to pay the damages?” Logan asked, his last stitch effort.

”Charles.”

Logan considered this. It didn't take long to come to decision. ”Let's go.”

The place was too clean for a men's room. Pure blinding whiteness and stainless steel, the light too cold and straight. Logan felt snow blind for a minute. Erik moved without hesitation, jamming the door shut with a snap of his fingers. The stall doors banged open, the facets turned on, all because Erik liked complicated.

Logan looked at him move, plugging the sinks. He was precise and purposeful, all muscle and strength and anger. Sometimes, Logan thought of Victor when he was with Erik. There was something similar there, a dark and cruel current running through him like it ran through Victor.

Logan attacked when Erik turned his back to him. A bare push in the mid back, enough force behind it that Erik stumbled forward, slamming against the wall. He slid down, and Logan didn't give him a chance to get up. He grabbed his ankle and dragged him across the shiny floor like a lion dragging a zebra carcass. Erik growled and kicked him in the knee, the pain sharp and sudden. Logan grunted and released his hold. Erik scrambled to his feet, eyes dark, reeking of lust. Just like Victor.

“Come here,” Logan said, inhaling his scent. Erik threw a quick left swing at him, and Logan dodged, taking a hold of his arm and continuing the motion to slam him against the sinks, then another direction, smashing him against every shiny surface he could. Erik tried to keep up, but Logan tossed him around with frightening ease.

“Ready to give in?”

“No! Fuck you!”

“Good,” Logan said, and threw him against the stall wall. The impact was good and solid, Logan could smell the blood and it was delicious, mixing with the stink of adrenaline and fear. Logan punched him on the side, holding back as he always did. It was dangerous, but he knew what he was doing. Erik folded over, the pain making him cry out.

“Stop that,” Logan ordered, holding his head down, fingers digging deep in his neck muscles. Logan dragged him to one of the overflown sinks, pushing his head under the water. “Scream now if you can,” he said and grinned.

Logan knew that Erik would want to stay under longer than it was wise, so he didn't let him. Instead he pulled him back up immediately. Erik stared at him furiously, and Logan kissed him. He couldn't help it, even if it wasn't in the rules.

“Take a deep breath,” Logan whispered and pushed him down again, watching him struggle, his shoes slipping on the wet tiles. Logan pulled him up again. “Give in?”

“No.”

Logan snorted a laughter and tossed him against the wall again, like Erik weighted nothing. Erik took most of the impact with his shoulder, but he couldn't stop his head hitting the wall as well. Logan was by his side before he slumped on the floor, picking him up again. “Fight back or I leave you here.”

Erik bitch slapped him, no true force behind it, but the effect was electrifying. Logan bared his teeth and squeezed him against his chest with one hand while yanking his head back with another, exposing his throat. Before he could bite down, Erik kneed him in the groin and Logan yelped, letting him go. Erik stood in his shaky feet, a bruise forming in the corner of his mouth.

“I'm not giving in.”

Logan nodded. “I know. I can take it.”

Erik stared at him for a second, and swung a hard right.

This time, Logan let the hit connect.


End file.
